On One Figaran Afternoon
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: AU. When King Edgar has his mind set on something, it's hard to make him focus on anything else...especially when that said something, is a woman. Fluffy oneshot, EdgarXCeles.


A/N: I had the strangest dream last night where I was legit dreaming about writing this very fanfiction, and it hasn't left my head since. So I figure I will write this as a one-shot for now, and if I can think of a plot for this then I will continue it. Hope you enjoy!

I:I:I:I:I:I:

"If we transfer some of these funds here, then you should have enough gold to continue funding your inventions without any major notice to an influx in the budget, Milord."

"Mhmm."

"And if that should allow for some new parts to be bought for the cooling system you've been working on as well. It would be beneficial to all of the kingdom if we could get the council on board."

"Uh-huh."

"The council usually doesn't like funding what they call your 'trinket tinkering,', but I'm sure we could convince them to think otherwise if we…Majesty, are you listening to me?"

"Of course of course."

"Edgar, what did I just say?"

"Coolant…council…something."

"Oh why do I even bother."

Two men sat in a small, secluded study in the Castle of Figaro. They were both sitting down to address some matters of court, as they usually did each week, but as also was custom each and every week: the younger of the duo had his attentions elsewhere. The older man grew exasperated and, as also was very much custom, began to frown.

"We could do this another time if you truly aren't interested," the elder said. His companion shook his head.

"I'm listening to you Chancellor, believe me I am. I've just nothing to say to these facts and figures: they all are to my liking, so why not just continue your report so I can continue what I am doing?"

"Is there something interesting out that window you've been so intently staring out?"

"Huh? N-no, of course not," the younger man replied hastily. "Now as I said, continue."

The Chancelor narrowed his eyes skeptically as his companion continued to stare out the window that had been occupying his time throughout the entirety of their meeting. _I'll get down to the bottom of this, _he thought. _This has been going on ever since he's suggested moving our meetings to this room, and I've had enough_. Unceromoniously, the chancellor stuck his head smack into the middle of the window pain, startling his young friend and making his head instantly jerk back.

"Aha! No wonder you so eagerly wanted these meetings to take place in the study. I knew it wasn't because you wanted to pay closer attention to my reports! King Edgar, how could you? These actions are down right lecherous! Your Father would—"

"I am sure my Father would be happy that I have a healthy apetite for the opposite sex," the King replied cooly. "Is there something wrong with that Chancelor?"

"B-but to stare so openly and so unabashed at a woman! And not only a woman, but one so obviously beneath you in rank? You should be focusing on your duties, not ogling some soldier Milord!"

"Having her beneath me is my operative goal," Edgar murmured.

"K-King Edgar!" the Chancelor exclaimed. "Such language!"

"Come now Marcus, you can't look at her and tell me you aren't taken back by her obvious beauty, can you? If not I would question your sanity."

The Chancelor huffed, then looked at the woman who his King was so openly eyeing. _She is beautiful, _he admitted to himself.

The woman in question had long, pale blond hair that cascaded down her back. Two braids lay in the midst of her thick tresses. Even from the distance, he could see her tone body and curvy, vivacious figure. Her…assets were nothing to scoff at either. In one hand she held a blade; it only made her statuesque beauty even more prominent.

The chancellor quickly peeled himself from the window pane and turned away from the King quickly. It was no use however: The young lord knew the man had also been transfixed by the woman. A triumphant smirk adorned Edgar's face.

"Lovely, isn't she?"

"W-who is she?" the Chancelor fought to regain his composure. "I haven't seen her on the grounds before."

"Then you do not know where to look for her, my friend," he leaned against the glass and began tracing a circle on it with his finger, peering out of it once more. "The Lady Celes Chere, our newest General. She climbed the ranks rather quickly; a woman who hails from South Figaro. 18 years-old, if I remember correctly. A sight for soar eyes..."

The Chancelor snorted. "You pulled her personelle file?"

"That I did," Edgar responded unashamed. "I am King after all. Shouldn't I know everything there is to know about my troops? Especially my Generals. It's only natural I know her whereabouts before joining the Figaran army. what if she were a spy from Vector?"

The chancellor sighed.

"Edgar, what am I going to do with you?" he cracked a smile. "Just promise me something."

"Name it."

"Don't over-do it with this one. She looks like a good asset to the army and, honestly, looks like she will not play your typical cat and mouse game. Just be careful."

"Oh I assure you, I will be. Now if that is all for this meeting…"

"It is. I'll leave these documents with you. Take care of them this time. We don't need another fire to take place in the engine room because you misplaced them."

Edgar chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you later."

As the door shut behind the man, an idea formed in the King's head.

"Perhaps some afternoon sparring is in order," he murmured. "I shouldn't get rusty with my swordsmanship, after all."

He got up and darted, a little too eagerly, to the door. _I can't wait to see you up close, my dear. _He thought.

The room once again, was empty. All for the pile of thick documents that were now beginning to scatter over the floor.

I:I:I:I:I:I:

General Celes Chere had come down the the training ground this afternoon, as was her general routine ever since residing in the Castle of Figaro. Her blade glinted in the harsh sunlight as she slashed fiercely at one of the worn practice dummies. She would have preferred to spar with one of the soldiers, but none of them would take her challenges after her first encounter with one of the veteran Figaran soldiers. It was that first bout that the men realized, that being a woman did not equal her being weak. This revelation did not bode well for her however, as now she was forced to spar with dolls instead of human beings. Her swift rise through the ranks in the army also did not favor her, as now there were rumors of unsavory origin floating about the castles inhabitants.

She was so engrossed in her battle with the inanimate object, that she didn't notice the figure walking up to her clad in armor.

"Excuse me milady," the figure called. "May I have a word?"

Celes stopped mid stroke. She was surprised that anyone would approach her, let alone speak to her in such an…elliquent fashion. None of the soldiers spoke in that manner, so who was this man? _A noble more than likely, _she thought. _but what would a noble want with me? _Cautiously, she sheathed her blade and approached them. Her eyebrow instantly rose.

This man was certainly a spectacle, and seemed very much out of place on the battlefield. He was tall, and that was saying something, for Celes was tall herself. His body was delicate, yet masculine at the same time, and his youth shone in his face. His sky blue erises however, shone with a maturity that was not apparent with his playful stance. His face looked as though it was carved out of marble with it's defined, high cheekbones and perfectly crafted nose. His long golden locks were tied back into a low ponytail only added to the one statement that celes did not want to admit: This man was attractive. Very, very attractive. It was going to be hard for her to keep her composure while holding a conversation with this man.

"May I help you sir?" she replied as evenly as she could muster. "Are you looking for something?"

"Ah, that I am milady. I'm looking for a good sparring match. You see, I'm highly out of practice and would like to fight with someone who could whip me back into shape. Do you know anyone like that? I take it you are well versed in who is competent on the battlefield here, given your uniform."

Her eyebrow quirked. The man's lips twitched as he tried to subdue a smirk.

"Very…perceptive. Unfortunately, most soldiers are busy this time of the afternoon. That's why I come out here to spar at that time."

"You do not spar with the other soldiers?"

"They…would rather not spar with me," she replied abashed, taking a few steps back.

The duo stood there for a few awkward moments before the young man approached her again. A warmth that wasn't previously present laced the gentlemans features as he reached a hand out to her, inches away from touching her shoulder.

"If they do not wish to spar with you," he said lowly. "Then they are fools. I've seen your prowess milady and it is nothing to bock at. If they wish not to test their might against yours, then it is truly their loss."

Celes couldn't stop herself from smiling at this comment. _Whoever he is, he's charming. _She thought. She raised her gaze to meet his once more.

"Thank you kind sir. You've no idea how much that comment means to me. I take it then, that you know who I am?"

"I do."

"Then if you are looking for a proper bout, why not with me. I was sparring anyway and it would be nice to fight an opponent that will respond to my blows for once. Do you accept?"

The man smiled. "I do. Thank you milady. I greatly appreciate it."

"You may call me Celes if you like."

"I would like very much. Thank you Celes. Shall we begin?"

Celes nodded. The two got into position: Her opponent unsheathed a finely polished, golden lance as she unsheathed her rapier.

"Interesting," she muttered to herself. "This will be very…interesting."

I:I:I:I:I:I:

A few hours passed and the sun was just beginning to sett. The man and woman who were sparring earlier, were resting under the shade of a tree near the battle grounds. Both parties were panting fiercely: it seemed that the pair, were equally matched as far as swordsmanship was concerned. Celes had to fight hard to suppress her alarm: It had been a long time since any one had matched her skill, let alone a man who looked as battle hardened as a schoolboy. It was one of many things, that had baffled her in regards to this man today. His charm and whit,were among some of the other surprises, that she was quite enjoying.

"You are very skilled milady," he complimented. "I'll be back in shape in no time if we continue this exchange."

"I don't think you need much work sir, you're quite skilled yourself."

"You flatter me."

"I merely speak the truth."

During their entire afternoon together, Celes hadn't learned the gentlemens name. So she had just resorted to calling him'Sir' for the day in hopes that he would reveal his identity soon enough. That time hadn't come yet however, and she was beginning to grow flustered with his secrecy. If the young man noticed her frustration, he stealthily avoided it.

"So what are your plans for the rest of this fine day Lady Celes?"

"I'm…not sure," her eyes narrowed. "What are your plans for the rest of this fine day sir?"

He chuckled.

"Are you questioning my intentions milady? I mean you no harm."

"How blunt of you."

"I prefer the direct approach."

"I can see that."

"I assume you prefer the direct approach as well?"

"I…usually do."

"But not now?"

"Not with you, no."

For once in their exchange, the man truly looked taken aback. Celes quirked a smile as she finally felt she seized control of this odd encounter. Her victory was short lived, however.

"May I ask why not with me milady?"

She chewed on her bottom lip before responding.

"You are very secretive for someone who wishes to know my business, so why should I tell you anything further about myself? You haven't even told me your name, and we've spent the better half of the afternoon together. I feel I deserve that curtosy at least: After all, I've told you my name."

"A very good point Lady Celes."

Silence.

The two sat in silence for a long while, neither of them wishing to continue their verbal combat. Celes stood abruptly.

"I should be going sir. Thank you for the pleasant afternoon. Perhaps I'll see you around the castle sometime in the near future. Goodday."

Without waiting for a response, Celes strode quickly away from the baffling man. Edgar began to panic, all though he did not show it. He wracked his brain for any sort of idea to keep her from leaving, to attempt to meet her again…and the only thought that struck his mind was not in his original plan. He was meant to only toy with her, to make her infatuated with him as he had been with her all this time, but it had backfired, she had backfired. She was far more of a challenge than any other woman he had ever "courted" and he was not yet ready to lay this chase to rest.

It was with this thought, that he did possibly the most foolish gesture he had done in awhile. He hoped that this would be worth the risk.

"Edgar."

She stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Edgar, milady. Pleased to meet you."

She was glad she was no longer facing him, so he could not see the smile that graced her lips.

"The pleasure is all yours. Thank you for being honest with me, Edgar."

She continued to leave the battleground. When she was out of view, Edgar stood. He dusted off his clothes and released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I knew your eyes would be blue," he said to himself. "And so, the chase finally begins."

He made his way back to the castle, a bounce in his step the whole way.


End file.
